Obito Uchiha
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Uchiha Obito, alias "Tobi", addressed himself as "Uchiha Madara" before Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 13(Kid) | 29-31(Adult) Classification: Human, Ninja, Juubi's Jinchūriki Attack Potency: Wall level | At least Building level+ (Crushed a huge stone wall as a kid, also far superior than Genin Sasuke), likely much higher (Doesn't focus on raw destructive power, also characters weaker than him possess power greater that that level) | Town level (Can match Madara's Katon with his own), Mountain level+ with Bijuu's power | Country level+ (Can focus the power significantly greater than Second Form Juubi's casual Bijuudama, also casually ripped apart four Hokages' barrier, which withstood a blast from Third Form Juubi's charged Bijuudama, with his chakra arms) | At least Country level+, likely higher (His power is close to Rikudo Sennin who created the moon at his death-bed) with at least Country level+ Environmental Destructive Capacity (Can summon the God Tree which towered above the land), also stated that he possess the power to destroy the world though it's very likely a hyperbole | Island level+ via powerscaling (Should be comparable to BM Naruto) Range: Hundreds to thousands of kilometres Speed: At least Faster than Eye | Hypersonic with Hypersonic+ reactions (Could keep up with Minato's attacks when he was young) | Hypersonic+ (Fought equally with BM Naruto, Guy and Kakashi) | At least Hypersonic+ with''' Massively Hypersonic''' attack speed (Blitzed Hashirama and Tobirama simultaneously) | At least Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic attack speed | At least Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Threw Kakashi out of harm) | Superhuman | Likely much higher | At least Class G to Class T (Far superior than both Manda-2 who flipped the Turtle Island and 9 Bijuus) | Around Class G Striking Strength: Likely Superhuman | Class KJ+ (Crushed a hugh stone walll as a kid) | Class TJ+ | Class ZJ+ (Casually ripped apart four Hokages' barrier with his chakra arms) | At least Class ZJ+ '''| At least '''Class PJ+ Durability: Wall level+ (Survived being crushed by falling stones) | At least Building level+ (Survived a Rasengan to the head from Minato and explosions from Konan) | Multi City-Block level (Tanked a headbutt from BM Naruto, also withstood multiple assaults from BM Naruto, including Rasengans, Guy, Kakashi and Minato) | Country level+ '''(Could withstand his own attacks) |''' 'At least '''Country level+ '| '''Island level+ via powerscaling (Should be as durable as BM Naruto) Stamina: Incredibly huge (Capable of fighting throughout the whole war without showing noticeably tired, survived to the Juubi's extraction and after using Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu), nigh-unlimited as the Juubi's Jinchūriki Standard Equipment: Gunbai, Chains, Giant Shurikens, Chakra Receivers, Sword of Nunoboko Intelligence: Extremely intelligent, engineered the bloodline massacres during the Bloody Mist Era of Kirigakure, Akatsuki's shadow leader with its plans, and managed to outsmart nearly everyone, including geniuses like Madara, Minato, Hashirama, Hiruzen, Sasuke, and Tobirama and became the Juubi's Jinchuriki Weakness: His intangibility only lasts for 5 minutes if continuously activated | Can't control over Juubi | Vulnerable to Senjutsu attacks Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant -Weapon Expert -Sealing/Unsealing Techniques (High-level) -Summoning (High-level) (Can summon Gedō Mazo, Kurama, Six Paths of Pain) -Fire Manipulation (Low-level) -Earth Manipulation (Entry-level) -Wood Manipulation (Low-level) | (High-level) (after gaining control over Juubi as its Jinchūriki) -Regeneration (Entry-level) (via Mokuton cells) | (Mid-level) (as Juubi's Jinchuriki) -Can travel underground (via Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique) -Can entangle people with roots -Can survive without the need for food or water (due to Mokuton cells) -Limited Pre-cog (via Sharingan) -Illusion Creation (Low/Mid-level) (via Sharingan) -Mind Control (Mid/High-level) (via Sharingan Genjutsu) (Able to control Yagura, a perfect jinchuuriki and a Mizukage, for extended periods of time) -Reality Warping (Entry-level) (via Izanagi) | (At least Low-level) (via Onmyōton) -Limited Intangibility (via Kamui) (lasts about five minutes) -Dimension Travel (via Kamui) -Can teleport targets (into Kamui's dimension) (via Kamui) -Can store multiple weapons inside his pocket dimension for later use using Kamui -Body Control (By impaling chakra receivers into the target's body using Rinnegan's power) -Shared Vision (via Rinnegan) -Can extract information from an individual, killing the target afterwards (via Human Path) -Can revive an individual at the cost of his own life (via Outer Path) -Flight/Levitation (as Juubito) -Can create chakra arms (as Juubito) -Can manipulate a black chakra using Ten-Tail's Malleable Chakra which can be shaped and formed into shields, barriers, lances and spinning blades, as well as being launched against enemies and expand to a massive size which are capable of destroying anything they come into contact with, such as flesh, steel and even ninjutsu; it is also able to halt the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation's regenerating process. -Chakra Sensing (High-level) -Ninjutsu Nullification (via Onmyōton) -Barrier Creation (Mid-level) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Katon (Fire Release)': One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by molding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. Fire jutsu are usually mid range and can cover a wide area. The force of the fire chakra is similar to an explosion, as it can carve craters in to rock. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. : ⦁'Katon: Bakufu Ranbu' (Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance): A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth in a continuous stream of flames, which spirals outwards, creating a massive fire vortex. If needed, the distorting effects of Kamui can be used to aid the formation of the vortex. : '-Mokuton (Wood Release)': An advanced nature kekkei genkai formed through simultaneously combining earth-based chakra nature in one hand and water-based in the other. The Wood Release can create trees or various plants from simple seeds or even flowering plants, and manipulate vegetation, can produce plants from any surface, including the user's body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. : ⦁'Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu' (Wood Release: Cutting Technique): A versatile technique where the user can produce sharp wooden spikes from their body to either fashion short-range weapons akin to a makeshift sword, or else use them as long-range projectiles, where the branches' growth can be triggered remotely, skewering the enemy as a result. : : ⦁'Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique': Using the Wood Release, a user can manipulate the terrain, bringing out underground roots of varying sizes to fit various offensive situations, such as using the roots for trickery, misdirection and restriction. One can also use a large scale version, bringing out massive roots over a larger area that tangle around each other with such force that any one caught in-between is violently crushed to death. : : '-Sharingan' (Mirror Wheel Eye): The Sharingan is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai, which appears in some members of the Uchiha clan. The Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts: the "Eye of Insight" (Dōsatsugan) and the "Eye of Hypnotism" (Saimingan). The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. However, even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not always have time to react. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other kekkei genkai techniques. The user can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques. In order to reproduce a copied technique, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. In addition to physical skill and kekkei genkai techniques, the Sharingan cannot reproduce techniques dependent on other factors, such as summons that the user has not signed a contract with. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. More advanced Sharingan users can take the hypnosis ability even further to the point where a powerful summon or even a tailed beast may be controlled. In a similar manner, one can enter a jinchūriki's subconscious to effectively suppress the tailed beast's chakra. While this control can be absolute when used on a single target, when cast on multiple ones, it becomes increasingly difficult to maintain said control, giving chance for stronger targets like the tailed beasts to temporarily break free in certain instances. : ⦁'Genjutsu: Sharingan': It is simply the generic use of genjutsu as employed by Sharingan wielders. By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. These effects range from inducing instantaneous, but temporary, paralysis or unconsciousness in an opponent to forcefully extracting any valuable information that they possess or controlling their actions. *''Izanagi'': A reality warping technique that, at the cost of the users eye(s), can turn their death into nothing more then an illusion, effectively making the userby traditional means for a certain amount of time. The amount of time Izanagi lasts varies from person to person, Tobi's can last for a little more then five minutes per eye. '- ''Mangekyō Sharingan:' An advanced form of the Sharingan that is acquired through the trauma experienced from the death of the person closest to the Sharingan user. Over time, use of the Mangekyō Sharingan's techniques deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness. Only by taking and transplanting the Mangekyō of another Uchiha clan member can the vision be restored, a process that results in the creation of an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Not only does this process permanently restore one's eyesight, but it also gives the person even greater power. *''Kamui (God's Majesty): Obito's signature jutsu, enables him to partially or fully phase through any attack/substance by appearing in another dimension, as well as increases the lethaliaty of his projectiles, and can warp people to his dimension with just a single touch. Only Hiraishin's been fast enough to counter on its own, otherwise the use of another Kamui is needed to defeat it. User can only stay fully phased inside the other dimension for five continuous minutes before he must briefly reappear. : '- ''Rinnegan:' Said to be the most powerful of the Three Great Dōjutsu. It was admired as being able to bring forth all ninjutsu. The holder of these eyes can completely master all five basic nature transformations that form the basis of ninjutsu. It also allows the user to use all of the six paths techniques, as well as the seventh path - that is "beyond life and death". *''Rikudō no Jutsu (Six Paths Technique): Obito has the ability to manifest the various powers of the Six Paths of Pain through a single body, though he has only demonstrated the Human Path and Outer Path abilities. *''Ningendō (Human Path): Grants a Rinnegan user the ability to read the mind of a target by placing their hand on the target's head. As a result of this ability, the victim's soul is ripped from their body, killing them. **''Kyūkon no Jutsu (Absorption Soul Technique): A soul fucking technique which rips the soul out of a target's body once Obito places his hand upon the victim's head. Ideal for gathering information as it reads the target's memories, however, the target is in turn killed during the process. *''Gedō (Outer Path): The seventh path, an ability granted to a wielder of the Rinnegan, allows the user to manipulate the flow of life and death. Using the power granted by the Gedo Mazo, Obito can preform the Mazō no Kusari (Demonic Statue Chains) technique allowing him to control Bijuu. **''Mazō no Kusari (Demonic Statue Chains): This Outer path technique allows Obito to manifest Chakra chains that are powerful enough to bind and restrain several Bijuu. These chains can be used remotely on a target implanted with a chakra reciever. Obito uses this method to control his Six Paths of Pain Jinchuriki. *''Edo Jinchuuriki Six Paths of Pain'': Obito can control the six Jinchuuriki of the two-seven Tailed Beasts and use their abilities, including all of the techniques that the Jinchuriki used while living plus the powers unique to each Bijuu. They are equipped with the Rinnegan granting them shared eyesight, and the Sharingan allowing them to clearly read their opponents' movements. Edo Tensei grants the Six Jinchiriki Paths unlimited chakra, regeneration(low-high), and immortality. Obito can freely transform the Jinchuriki in to their V1 and V2 Chakra Cloak modes and can further transform them in to their complete Bijuu forms. Five of the Bijuu have been shown to merge their chakra to charge up a single massive combined Bijuu Dama. '- Jinchūriki Forms & Abilities:' After becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Obito's body underwent a transformation. In this new, empowered form, Obito's physical capacity is drastically enhanced, and he has gained access to several other abilities. *''Chakra Arms'': Obito can manifest chakra arms from his back upon becoming the Juubi Jinchuriki. These extensions are strong enough to rip apart the Shisekiyōjin barrier, which had previously tanked a massive country level Bijuudama from the Juubi with ease. Obito has been shown to be capable of creating four of these arms. *''Onmyōton (Yin-Yang Release): Through the combination Inton (Yin Release) and Yōton (Yang Release), the highest known form of nature manipulation is created. This is the power used by the Sage of the Six Paths to create form from nothing and breathe life in to creation. **''Juubi Chakra Transformation: This substance nullyfies all ninjutsu (and chakra) and is highly versatile and can be used for offensive, defensive and supplementary purposes. Obito can have them pierce through the holes in his palms to become blades, wrap around him to act as a defensive shield, extend them to hit the enemy, destroying whatever it touches. It may also be used to grab opponents. According to Hiruzen Sarutobi during his analysis of this ability, the technique acts on a similar basis to Dust Release, but on a greater level in terms of shape transformation, allowing it to be constantly used for either offensive or defensive purposes. *''Juubi Flower Tree'': After placing his hands on the ground, Obito creates a massive tree which rises up from the ground and grows four large flowers similar to those attributed to the Juubi. These flowers can charge up to four Bijuu Damas at once and fire them to cause large scale destruction. *''Musekiyōjin (Six Red Yang Encampment): A barrier jutsu formed from six stakes which are fired from Obito's hands. These stakes stab in to the ground and form the corners of the barrier's foundation. The durability of this barrier is even greater than the Hokage's Shisekiyōjin, as it contained the combined explosions of four massive Bijuu Damas. '- Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique):' The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon familiars, people, or objects across vast distances instantly. It is usually activated by drawing from the user's blood, in which the user will often bite their finger to break their skin in order to preform the technique. Some clans of animal familiars require a contract to be formed with them before they can be summoned. Obito has used it to summon the Gedo Mazo and the Kyuubi in the past. - Uchiha Kaenjin (Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment): After forming small flames on each finger of one hand, the user proceeds to slam their palm against the ground, resulting in the creation of a large cylindrical barrier enveloping a location of their choosing. The barrier has high durability, as it withstood the Hachibi's punch. Anything that comes in to contact with the barrier's exterior is burned. Others '''Notable Victories:' -Aizen Sosuke(Bleach) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: -Yusuke Urameshi(Yu Yu Hakusho) Respect threads: Obito's respect page Key: Kid Obito | Tobi | Tobi with Rinnegan | Juubito | SO6P Juubito | Obito with 50% Kurama Category:Naruto Category:Characters Category:Hax Category:Akatsuki